This invention relates to a work holder, and in particular to a work holder for handicapped persons.
While the work holder of the present invention is primarily intended for use by the blind and other handicapped persons, the work holder can be used by anyone for a variety of purposes. Because the work holder is basically a bracket on which a work holding frame or plate can be mounted, the uses of the holder are numerous.
There are many work holders described in the patent literature. Examples of such holders are those disclosed by Canadian Pat. No. 357,548, issued to L. H. DesIsles on May 5, 1936; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,009,044, issued to J. O. Davis on July 25, 1935; 3,106,376, issued to R. J. Scott on Oct. 8, 1963; and 4,109,889, issued to M. P. Durket on Aug. 29, 1978. From the present inventor's point of view, the disadvantages of such work holders are that they are either totally unsuited to use by the handicapped or that they are structurally complicated.
The object of the present invention is to avoid the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a relatively simple, easy to mount work holder.